XANA's son
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: A year after the last episode. Bad at Summaries. Has to do with the Title! If you've read my other stories then you know my style. Real summary inside! UlrichXYumi. Kyaaa Ulrich...
1. Chapter 1

XANA's Son

Summary:

It's been a year since the last episode of Code Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi are dating now, but suddenly, he starts ditching her to see another girl. Turns out it's his kid sister, Lyra and she's on the hunt for the handsome hacker who messed with her laptop. And she's she tracked the culprit to Kadic, mainly the offline Super Computer!

And when she types in a certain code to sop the virus from spreading ., someone appears in the scanner room. Who is this specter? And why does he have the hots for Lyra? And how will Yumi deal with friend competition in the form of Ulrich's sister?

Chapter 1: Code: Lyra

Yumi frowned as she watched her boyfriend coerce with the pretty girl with long brown hair.

"For the last time, you can't be here! Why can't you listen for once?" Ulrich demanded of the unnamed girl.

"And for the last time: will you please tell me why you're so embarrassed about me? Why can't I meet your friends?"

Just then Odd showed up. "Hey, Ulrich!" the dumbbell blonde boy called, strolling from the hiding spot Yumi had chosen.

"Odd? Oh, no. Get out of here now, Lyra."

Lyra blinked. "Why?"

"Just go!" he made a slashing gesture with his arm.

"Who's the babe?" Odd called. Yumi silently followed, seeing as how she had no choice.

"What babe, Odd?" Ulrich replied, hiding Lyra behind him.

"That babe, old buddy of mine." Odd sidestepped the fuming Ulrich and went for the girl. "Hi, my name is-"

"Odd Della Robia, I know you. Ricky told me all about you." Lyra beamed.

"Ricky? Who's Ricky?" Ulrich voiced.

Lyra pointed to Ulrich. "He is. Oh, Ricky, he's really as dense as you told me." She smiled and cocked her head to one side, staring at Odd. "What's with the purple streak and the up hair-do?"

Yumi snapped. "Would someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Lyra flinched at the sharp tone. Ulrich paled then turned crimson. "Well… This is… Lyra… She is my… um," he trailed off.

Yumi braced herself for the shock of betrayal she was sure to feel. "I'm his little sister, Lyra Stern, Nice to meet you, Odd. Yumi," Lyra smiled at Yumi as the color drained from Yumi's cheeks only to rush back in a tidal wave.

"Amazing! You look and act nothing like MR. Serious over here. And why don't you go to school here, cutie pie?" Odd put an arm around Lyra's shoulders, only to get pushed off by Ulrich.

"Because of guys like you; Lyra, I told you to go home. I'll visit this weekend." Ulrich pleaded.

Lyra's bright face darkened. "I just want to talk to you, Ricky… And by this weekend, I'll need to leave. Please…"

Yumi grimaced at the puppy-dog pouty face Lyra was using on Ulrich. It was guaranteed to bring a drill sergeant to his knees. And, apparently, Ulrich was no stronger.

"Fine; but wait in coffee shop in town. I have a class in a few, so…" He was attacked in the fiercest hug ever.

"Thank you, Ricky! I love you so much! You're my favorite big brother, ever!"

"I'm your only one. Now scram!" Ulrich extracted himself from her hug and smiled as she dashed off. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to Yumi and Odd. I guess I need to tell you guys… a lot."

Odd smirked. "You think, Stern. English is going to be an interrogation for you." He swung an arm around his best friend's shoulders and ushered him to the same pace. "Now, about Lyra…"

Ulrich sighed as he faced Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita in the English room. The teacher had put them on self-study, to go tend to a computer error.

"SO you have a younger sister named Lyra." Jeremy repeated.

"And she goes to a prestigious school for prodigies about two towns away." Odd added.

"And she came here to see you but you won't let her meet us." Aelita finished.

"Yeah…" He scratched his head and let his gaze slide to Yumi, who was quietly observing it all. "Her school had some system malfunction that's going to take a week to repair, and the classrooms are trashed, indefinitely. They all got sent home and since then, I've been trying to pacify her."

"And why haven't you ever mentioned her?" Yumi spoke up, clearly irritated. Her ebony locks fell over one eye, causing her to lift one hand and shove it back.

Ulrich sighed, again. "I didn't feel the need. Lyra goes to school far away, and her breaks usually don't coincide with mine—I barely ever see her. Plus, she's a year younger than me, and has no experience in the real world. She's always been oblivious to the world. She's the little princess my dad always wanted."

Yumi shut her book and stood. "I'm going for a cocoa break." She stomped off, leaving Ulrich less than happy.

"Still, you never talk about her, say anything about her or even mention a sibling." Aelita pointed out.

"She's not exactly like us. We're normal people. The last thing I need to do is start bragging or complaining that I have a prodigious sister who speaks seven languages, can sing like an angel and has no problem with physics. She's perfect! And besides… It's kind of hard since I'm compared to her half the time." Ulrich groaned.

Yumi kicked the ground hard beneath her boots as she muddled over her cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly, a pair of brown lace-up boots appeared in her view.

"Can I sit with you a while?" Lyra asked. Yumi looked up at her boyfriend's sister.

"Sure." She watched as Lyra sat down and brush invisible dirt off of her lime green skirt.

"Your really close to my brother, right?" Lyra started.

Yumi snorted. "I thought so…"

Lyra frowned, and then it cleared. "He never told you I existed, huh?"

Dumbfounded, Yumi nodded. "It's always been that way. He thinks that if he doesn't associate with me, all the bad things in my life will go away."

Yumi whirled to face her. "But still, I thought we were closer than that. He could have told me. I mean, I thought he'd been acting strange but—I was sure if he had anything on his mind, he'd tell me!"

"My brother's weird like that. Ever since that one time when we were kids… He thinks he's got to be my dad- my protector- whenever we're together. I feel like a caged bird around him, and my dad." Lyra stuck out her legs and stared and the toe of her boots. "Did you know my dad literally banned me from learning self defense? And he took me out of gymnastics when I sprained my ankle once on the monkey bars?"

Yumi blinked. Obviously, she was venting. "It's just because he loves you."

"But he sent me to the Francois Academy for Prodigies! Away from what little friends I had that weren't afraid to play with me. And if you think his influence stopped there, you should have seen what happened when I got to the Academy. Everyone was afraid of me because of what my dad said the first day. I barely have any friends!"

Yumi felt a pang of sympathy for Lyra. "You must have had it rough."

"Ricky—Ulrich's had it rougher. He thinks it's his fault I got sent away. Or at least he tortures himself like he does. Well, he used to. He's changed a lot since then. Thanks."

"I didn't do much." Yumi hastened to correct.

Lyra shook her head. "You did a lot. My brother has a lot of hang ups. I'm glad you're dating him. And I'm sorry if my sudden appearance puts a strain on your relationship."

Yumi smiled, feeling guilty. "It won't. You won't."

"Are you sure?" When Yumi nodded, Lyra jumped to her feet. "Great! Bye."

As she watched Lyra skip off, Yumi shook of her petty jealousy. How could she be so petty? Even Lyra had noticed how tense she was? She had to put it behind her. She could do this! She could!


	2. Chapter 2

XANA's Son 2

Ulrich frowned as his sister polished off the last of her third latte. He replayed her request in his head. "Run that by me again, Lyra. You want me to what?"

"Help me catch a cyber prankster. He screwed with my school's computer system, specifically with my records. It's a good thing that they have hard copies, or I'd be demoted to D-class." She shivered.

"And what does it have to do with my school?"

"Not your school, Ricky; your computer lab. I need like five other computers and I don't need dad getting his big nose into all of this. Please, Ricky..." she pouted.

He sighed raggedly. "Fine... Tomorrow at lunch. I'll see if Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy can chip in to help."

She squealed with glee. "Thank you, Ricky. You are without a doubt-"

"I know, I know 'the best big brother ever'." Ulrich rolled his shoulder, and groaned in pained relief as the joints popped back into their sockets under his forest green T-shirt.

"You feeling tense, big bro?" Lydia asked, reaching for his latte. He moved it away.

"A little; class was draining and then Yumi... Forget about it." He hung his head.

"Try talking to her about the past. Girls love it when guys are willing to share."

His head snapped back up. "How do you know?"

She shrugged at him. "'Cause I'm a girl."

"You don't say..." Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You know I won't talk."

"It's either you talk or I talk." Lyra said.

His eyes narrowed. "You have no right."

"That's never stopped me before." Lyra reminded him.

"I'll never forgive you."

"You'll lose Yumi."

Ulrich banged his fist on the table, scaring her. "It's none of your business, Lyra! Stop butting in!"

Lyra looked hurt. "I just want you to-"

"But I don't want to!" He stood. "I'll take you home."

Lyra shook her head, eyes welling with tears. "I've bothered you enough."

She was out of the coffee shop before he even blinked.

Ulrich banged his fist on the table again. "Damn it!"

XXXX

Yumi pacified her mom. "Yeah, I'll try to be home for dinner today... No, I will try! Okay, save me a plate."

As she pocketed her phone, she saw a flash of lime green. "Lyra?"

Sure enough, Ulrich's sister was running down the street, not looking where she was going. She bumped into a guy as he came out of a storefront.

"Sorry." She tried to go around.

"Wait a minute cutie, a sorry just won't cut it. You have to pay the piper."

Lyra cocked her head to the side. Yumi groaned, remembering what Ulrich had said. She didn't live in the land of reality. She moved to go do something.

Lyra, instead twisted the guy's hand at the perfect angle for a Tibetan Restraint Twist. "Look, I said I was sorry, right? So let it go!"

She shoved the guy away and started running again. Yumi stared after her. "I thought she was banned from self defense..."

XXXX

Lyra fell back on her bed, emotion mixed. She dragged her laptop over to her and powered it up.

The hacker's logo greeted her on her home screen. "CODE," she hissed. He was the reason she was even here. To get him to leave her alone, she'd have to find his main computer and strip of its virus settings. Then, she could leave and leave her brother in peace.

The brother that didn't want her around.

She should have known nothing would change in the past six years since she'd seen him. He still felt like she was meddling. And if she was it was only because he was as stubborn as her dad.

She clicked CODE's hacker logo. A window opened on the screen. Suddenly, blue typing started appearing across the black screen.

HELLO, LYRA. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED FOR OUR GAME. MEET ME AT THE ABANDONED FACTORY TONIGHT TO END THIS. WE'LL SEE IF HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT ME.

Lyra grit her teeth. "CODE..."

Making up her mind, she started synthesizing the virus stopper program based on the clues CODE had so "generously" left her. He wouldn't be bothering her after this, that much she could swear.

XXXX

AK: Long time isn't it? Sorry for the hiatus. I've been busy. R&R cause I'm a little rusty with Code Lyoko. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

XS 3

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita waited for Jeremy to start telling them why he'd called them together. "We need Ulrich. Didn't he get back already from meeting his sister?"

"I saw Lyra in town." Yumi said.

"Here comes Mr. Serious now." Odd chuckled. "Hey, Ulrich, how's Lyra?"

Ulrich trudged up to the group. "I hurt her feelings."

"How uncool. If I had a sister like that, I'd never make her sad." Odd chided.

"Well then you take her!" Ulrich snapped. "See if you don't go crazy with her meddling."

"Okay... Family drama aside- The supercomputer has been online for a while." Jeremy revealed.

"What?" they all gasped.

"I just found out today when I went to do a quick facility sweep." Jeremy replied. "But XANA's still down. It seems like its another sentient AI- that's artificial intelligence, Odd- is making use of it. We don't know if its for good or otherwise. But I do know its communicating with an outside access point."

Ulrich fisted his hands. "I say we give out new friend a welcome for the ages."

"Yeah!" Odd cheered. "I miss my purple cat suit."

"Wait," Aelita cried. "It could be my father trying to gather the necessary codes to rematerialize himself."

That stopped the war bound duo cold.

"It could be a possibility..." Jeremy murmured. "But he could have contacted us for help. Let's keep our options open ended for now."

"So we're investigating right now?" Yumi clarified.

"Yes. We need to know if its good or bad."

XXXX

Stepping into the factory, Yumi felt a chill. She rubbed her arms. Ulrich she'd his over shirt and placed it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she murmured.

The quintet stepped into the elevator shaft and started its descent. The elevator stopped at the power room. Jeremy walked in and gaped at what he saw. The power console had been fried, literally. It was a sparking mass of metal, plastic and light.

"Something tells me this is not human handiwork..." Odd concluded.

"Oh, no... Do you think maybe XANA is masking its presence and really is back?" Aelita gasped.

"Likely, but this is too much even for XANA." Jeremy frowned. "I wanna see the supercomputer."

They all got back into the elevator and started its ascent upwards.

The doors opened and they were faced with someone sitting at the supercomputer chair. "Hey!" Ulrich sprung into action.

The figure leapt out of the chair and kicked him square in the chest.

Odd jumped over to help, but the mystery assailant spin-kicked him to the other side of the room.

Yumi joined the fray and was also dealt a swift defeat.

"Yumi, Odd, Ulrich!" Aelita cried.

The mystery figure stopped cold. "Ricky?"

That voice...

Ulrich stared at the figure. It was lithe and small, more girlish. The figure ripped off the full mask and a mass of light brown hair flowed out. Sure enough, it was Lyra, dressed in a custom cat suit and kicking their tails like a pro.

"What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Odd grumbled from the opposite wall.

"I was hunting- Are you guys in league with Code?"

"Code?" Ulrich parroted, picking himself up off the floor.

"CODE- all caps. He's the hacker I wanted help with." She planted a fist on her hip. "I was in the middle of shutting him down with my synthesized VENOM program- Viral Execution Net Optimal Muffler. It should stop him from accessing my school and laptop."

"Computer whiz, much?" Odd snickered.

"What's with the Kung fu warrior moves though?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought you guys were CODE. I was wrong." She shrugged. "I just need to finish entering the final strand and- voila- I'll be out of your hair."

She went back to the chair and started inputting codes at a genius speed. "Now to send."

Behind her Jeremy surveyed the code. "How do you know this is the hacker's point of origin?"

She barely glanced back at him. "Because he said so."

They all stared at her. "He said so. That's a helpful hacker..."

"I also traced him to this exact place. He thinks this is a game. Some way to slake his boredom. I'm going to end his 'game' for good."

She pressed enter, and watched with satisfaction as the lines of code were swiftly stripped from the screen, blocking all the points.

"I don't know how he pulled off the school vandalization though; that's another story." Lyra continued.

Sparks flew from the gyro-globe. It flashed from Lyoko to blue, until the sparks gathered and centered on one point: Lyra.

"Lyra!" cried Ulrich, but he was too late. She was zapped and in a flash of light she was gone.

"Lyra?" Ulrich choked out.

XXXX

"Whoa. Power trip..." she said from the opposite wall.

"Lyra!" Ulrich was by her side in an instant.

"Hey..." The floor panel beneath her gave way and she fell into a room full of metal cylinders running from the roof to the floor.

"Stay right there, I'll come and get you." Ulrich told her.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Her ankle was throbbing. She leaned back against the metal wall and sighed. "Just my luck..."

One of the metal cylinders hissed open, letting a light fog roll out. A dark figure stood inside. "Yep, just my luck... ULRICH!"

XXXX

AK: Lyra is a walking magnet for trouble... After all, she's Ulrich's kid sister. R&R, please.


	4. Chapter 4

XS 4

"So this is the real world..." the dark figure's voice was awestruck and sultry.

"Who are you?" Lyra demanded, still putting up her brave front.

The dark figure stepped out of the cylinder and Lyra did a double take. Mega-hotness alert.

The guy was amazingly hot, with midnight black hair, pale blue eyes, and a chiseled face... Yeah, it was unfair how handsome he was.

"Are you injured?" He frowned. "Here, let me..." He picked her up, bridal style.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'm heavy..."

"Not at all."

Handsome, kind and strong; if he could play violin and cook, Lyra would never let him go.

"Lyra...! Who are you?!" Ulrich stepped into the room.

"Ricky! Isn't this a friend of yours; he came out of your cylinder thingies."

Ulrich stiffened then turned to the bespectacled blonde boy- Jeremy. "A specter?"

"Highly likely. But he isn't being hostile..."

"You both are not far off. I am composed of several specters and a few organic codes gathered from your various visits to Lyoko."

Ulrich frowned and glared at the guy holding her. "Give me back my sister."

"She is injured and unable to function her leg properly. Allow me to-"

"Allow me to throttle you. Give her back!"

Lyra frowned. "Ricky, he's just being nice..."

"He's a stranger- ever heard of stranger danger?"

"Ever heard of over protective. Just have him take me upstairs; my first aid kit is still in my backpack, I think. Mom would flip if I didn't have one with me at all times..."

Ulrich sighed. "Fine; but he's still dangerous."

"And you're still overreacting."

XXXX

Ulrich watched as Aelita expertly wrapped Lyra's ankle out of his peripheral vision.

The mystery guy from the scanners- Mr. Specter- sat docile as Jeremy waved a scanner around him.

"Interesting..."

"What is?" Ulrich asked.

"He is composed of several specters- but only to fill in the key gaps in his DNA code. He's pretty much as solid as any of us."

"And what about the scanner thing? How did he activate a scanner without tripping an alarm."

Jeremy seemed at a loss. "Well, my theory is that he bypassed the frame codes and-"

"I say he's a XANA super-specter!" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich nodded. "Makes more sense."

"Well, then why not attack Aelita or any of us?" Yumi asked.

"The Hopper specter was pretty docile and even tempered too." Ulrich pointed out.

"He has to be a specter to be that good looking." Odd frowned. "Why is it that all the beautiful people are specters?"

"I'm not a specter; are you saying I'm not beautiful, Odd?" Yumi joked.

"That goes for me, too, Odd." Aelita laughed. "You're all bandaged up, Lyra."

"Thanks, Aelita." She stood cautiously and tapped her foot tentatively on the ground. "So who are you, mystery boy?"

Mr. Specter straightened at Lyra's question. He reddened slightly. "I am a specter-organic hybrid, able to exist separately from the supercomputer and my father's influence."

"Father?" parroted just about everyone.

Specter guy lowered his head. "Yeah... XANA is my creator... Hence my father. I was created out of XANA's will to create a backup in case you guys succeeded in eradicating him."

"Wait, what?" Lyra said. "I'm not following, like, any of this. Anyone here speaking human?"

"Amazing... XANA managed to create a human..."

"Not human. Barely human. Actually, I'm more remnant of a clone ... Is anyone following?"

Aelita raised her hand. "I understand it, somewhat- You're a replicant of our gathered organic data and several specters."

"Exactly! And I needed a viral upload to complete this form."

"Viral upload?" Lyra repeated.

"I used your VENOM program to overshoot the frame security codes."

"How did you know she'd come?" Ulrich growled.

"I... I made it impossible for her to stay away. I am CODE,

the hacker."

"Figured as much." Lyra sighed. "Ricky, can we go home now?"

Ulrich frowned. "Go?"

"Go?" the mystery specter parroted.

"Yeah, as in home. I need to be in bed before dad-" She checked her watch. "Crap... He and mom are returning now!"

"They went out?" Ulrich asked.

"Zumba class or something- mom signed them up and it was non-refundable." Lyra muttered. She swung her backpack over her shoulder. "I have to get back in time."

"C'mon..." Ulrich sighed. "I'll take you home."

When Lyra passed CODE, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey-!" Ulrich balled his hand into a fist.

"Will I ever see you again?" CODE asked.

"Unlikely." Lyra replied shortly. "I finished my business here. And I'm not about to intrude on Ricky's life."

Ulrich felt a pang in his chest. Why did she sound so dejected? As he led Lyra away, he saw she barely ever met his gaze. She looked everywhere but at him. The walk was short and he barely escaped detection from his parents, but when he got back to the Factory only Yumi was waiting for him.

"The specter went with Jeremy. They're going to enroll him for the time being and have William show him around." Yumi informed him.

"Can you believe that thing? Calling Lyra all the way here just so he could escape..." Ulrich sighed. "At least she said she'll be gone soon."

"Yeah..." Yumi frowned. "Funny, she seemed down..."

Ulrich ran a hand through his hair. "That's just how Lyra is sometimes. Don't mind it. She'll be back in her fancy school with her fancy friends."

Yumi scowled at him. "Funny, because she told me she has no friends there."

Ulrich raised a brow. "What? She had to be lying."

"Maybe, but at least she could say she has a brother..." With that Yumi got up from the swivel chair. "I have to go home. Call me." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let me walk you."

"I'm fine," she stressed. "See you tomorrow."

XXXX

Lyra sat at home, scrolling through train ticket price listings. As she found the perfect one, her computer started acting up. She watched in horror as her screen went black and CODE's logo appeared.

"CODE..." she growled.

MEET ME AT THE FACTORY. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU. -CODE

"Not coming..." she sang under her breath.

The screen went black and she watched as another message appeared.

IT WILL HELP YOU CONNECT WITH YOUR BROTHER.

That piqued her interest.

Lyra glanced over her shoulder at her mother watching soap operas. "Mom, I'm going out!"

"Did you find a train ticket?"

"Possibly; but until my laptop reboots, I'm kind of stuck."

Her mother paused. "Alright, honey, but keep your phone on."

XXXX

AK: CODE is totally based on my desire to have a background character that hot in the Evolution series. *Hearts* R&R please.


End file.
